Miracle of love
by Godaime Kazekage
Summary: "Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.." Hal itu mungkin saja terjadi di manapun dan pada siapapun.. Gaara yang mengalami amnesia terpaksa menjalani hari-hari nya dengan terisolasi di rumah kecil bersama Yashamaru.. Sebelumnya, Gaara merasa hidupnya biasa-biasa saja.. "tidak ada yang spesial" sebelum Matsuri berhasil merubah hidupnya.. GAAMATSU ONLY!


Miracle of love

Holaaaaa, Aku Author baru.. Masih belum banyak mengerti, mohon bimbingan para Senpai ya ^w^) Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu~ *membungkukkan badan*

"Otanjoubi Omedetou!" Ujar sepasang suami isteri sembari menyodorkan sebuah kotak berukuran cukup besar yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun bagi putra mereka itu.

"Arigatou Oka-san, Otou-san. Hontou ni Ureshi. Aku akan menganggap dia adikku". Anak itu tampak sangat bahagia kala membuka dan menemukan sebuah boneka teddy bear di dalam kotak tersebut.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Warning : OOC (maybe), Typo, Abal, Gaje, dll Pair : GaaMatsu IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! NO BASHING!

Chapter 1 : Pertemuan

Tok..Tok..Tok.. "Oujo-sama sudah pagi, ayo bangun" Seorang wanita dengan seragam pelayan tidak henti henti mengetuk kamar orang yang dipangginya dengan sebutan "Oujo-sama" itu.

"Baiklah Temari, aku sudah bangun. Sebentar lagi aku turun." "Oia ada Yukata dibawah, oujo-sama." "Heee? Ada Yukata dibawah?" Gadis itu tidak sabar untuk segera beranjak turun dan menemui sahabatnya yang kerab bernama Yukata tersebut. "Matsuri, di Sunagakure Fashion Shop sedang ada diskon lho! ayo kita kesana! jangan sampai kehabisan! aku dengar, banyak model model pakaian baru juga!" Yukata tampak begitu antusias untuk mengajak gadis di hadapannya itu.

Matsuri merupakan seorang putri tunggal "Kaze no Kuni" yang juga di kenal sebagai "Pemimpin Negara" yang lebih besar jabatannya dari Kage. "Baiklah Yukata. Kebetulan aku mau beli baju untuk festival nanti." Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menggunakan mobil Yukata pagi itu.

Matsuri POV Sejak kecil, aku dan Yukata sudah berteman. Keluarga kami pun punya hubungan baik. Yukata adalah temanku satu-satunya. Tidak dapat ku pungkiri, menjadi seorang putri kepala negara seperti ayahku itu tidaklah mudah. Kemanapun di kawal oleh sekumpulan pengawal, pergaulan pun di batasi. Aku hanya bisa merasakan kebebasan ketika sedang bersama Yukata.

Terkadang aku harap ada pangeran yang akan datang dan menyelamatkanku dari kehidupan ku ini. "Ya Aku harap." Gumamku dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian, kami tiba di depan Sunagakure Fashion Shop atau yang lebih dikenal dengan SFS.

Aku dan Yukata pun masuk ke SFS. Tampak banyak sekali pengunjung di sekeliling kami. Ya, tentu saja itu semua di karenakan berita diskon itu sudah menyebar dengan luas! Seketika, Yukata begitu berbinar-binar kala melihat sekumpulan pakaian yang baru saja di import dari 4 negara tetangga itu. "Perburuan dimulai!". Seru Yukata dengan lantang dan tak malu-malu meskipun banyak pengunjung di sekitar kami. Yukata langsung berlalu begitu saja meninggalkanku yang belum sempat memberi tanggapan apapun.

"Dasar Yukata." Gerutuku melihat tingkah Yukata yang tidak berubah sejak kecil. Kemudian aku mulai menelusuri berbagai pakaian dengan merk Valentino buatan Negara Hi no Kuni yang terkenal itu. Aku pun seolah terhipnotis dan langsung mencobanya. "Bagusnyaaaa.." Aku tersenyum menatap bayangan ku sendiri di cermin. "Lalalala... Lalalala.." Aku berputar ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasakan sesosok pria tertabrak oleh ku dengan cukup keras dari belakang hingga mengakibatkan kami berdua terjatuh di lantai secara bersamaan.

"Aww." Ucap pria itu sambil mengusap pundaknya sebelum kemudian menatapku.

Rambut merahnya begitu menawan.. di sertai oleh sepasang bola mata nya yang berwarna hijau dan terkesan begitu dingin seperti hembusan embun di malam hari.. "Oh Kami-sama.. dia begitu tampan.. tak pernah ku jumpai pria sepertinya sebelum ini!". Ujar ku dalam hati sambil terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Aku langsung beranjak berdiri kala menyadari bahwa ia juga menatapku. "Ma..maaf, maafkan Aku." Ucapku membungkuk seraya meminta maaf kepadanya. "Bangunlah, ini bukan salahmu. Aku saja yang kurang berhati-hati tadi". Ia berlalu sambil melambaikan satu tangan. "Ore wa Daijoubu." Ucapnya sekali lagi.

"Sepertinya Dia sedang mencari sesuatu.."

Aku memutuskan untuk menyudahi pencarian pakaian di toko ini dan bergegas untuk mengikuti pria itu.

Sampai pada akhirnya dia berhenti di "Distro Boneka" dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tidak bisa aku mengerti.. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia masuk ke Distro itu. "Heeeeeeeeee?" Aku hanya dapat melompong melihat apa yang ada di depanku. Tak disangka dia suka boneka, padahal dia kan seorang pria yang umumnya boneka itu hanya disukai oleh kaum wanita.

Aku masih menjaga jarak darinya agar ia tidak curiga atas kehadiran ku yang tepat berada di belakangnya itu. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah tangan menepuk pundak ku dari belakang. "Hayooo sedang apa kau disini?." Ucap seseorang dengan suara yang familiar dan tentu saja mengagetkanku itu. "Huwaaaa, Yukata! kau mengagetkanku saja." Keluhku dengan sedikit kesal.

"A-aku sedang lihat-lihat boneka disini. Kau sendiri? bukankah kau sedang asik mencobai berbagai pakaian di sebelah?". "Aku kan lagi menjelajahi pelosok SFS Matsu-chan, lalu aku tidak sengaja melihat Matsu-chan masuk distro boneka." Jelas Yukata padaku.

Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari gerak-gerikku tadi. "Matsu-chan, Aku mau lanjutin berburu ya, Jaa ne." Ucap Yukata yang kemudian segera berlalu dengan cepat.

Aku segera tersadar dengan tujuan ku semula. "Kyaaaaaa, mana orangnya." gumamku yang baru menyadari bahwa aku telah kehilangan jejek pria berambut merah yang menawan itu. "Huft, ini semua karena mu Yukata!". Aku terus menggerutu sambil menyusuri Distro boneka, tiba-tiba saja langkah ku terhenti kala menemukan sebuah boneka panda yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Kawaiii." Aku berusaha mengambil boneka panda yang terletak di rak paling atas itu. "Akh sial, kenapa ada di rak atas! Tinggi ku kan tidak begitu memadahi untuk bisa mencapainya!."

Entah mengapa, seakan-akan secercah semangat kembali menyelimuti ku kala menatap mata boneka itu. Ya benar! sorot dan tatapan matanya! mirip sekali dengan pria menawan itu!

Aku langsung melompat setinggi mungkin. Sampai pada akhirnya aku tetap saja gagal menggapainya.

Kaki ku justru terkilir. Ku pikir, aku akan tergeletak di lantai kalau saja seseorang tidak segera datang untuk menyelamatkanku.

"mmhh.." Mataku langsung terbelalak tak percaya! dapat ku rasakan, semburan merah muda sudah memeunuhi kedua belah pipi ku saat ini. Jantung ku berdegup dengan sangat kencang melebihi Kiroi Senko.

"Pria itu kembali datang untuk menyelamatkanku!"

"KYAAAAAAA." Aku langsung terduduk dihadapannya dan kembali meminta maaf dengan wajah yang penuh penyesalan. "Gomenasai..gomenasai..gomenasai..gomenasai." "Kau lagi, kau lagi." Ucapnya dengan santai dan tenang. "Kakimu?." Ia menoleh ke arah kaki ku yang tampak tergeletak tak berdaya di hadapannya. "Eh? t-tidak apa-apa." Aku mencoba untuk berdiri sebelum kemudian kembali terjatuh karena masih belum begitu pulih.

"Sakiiit." Aku hanya dapat merintih kesakitan.

"Nama?". Tanyanya dengan suara yang terkesan sedikit serak dan cukup berat.

"Ah? M-Matsuri!". Jawabku sambil tertunduk malu. "Gaara. Baiklah Matsuri, tidak perlu menolak atau berpura-pura kuat lagi".

Dapat ku sadari, jemari nya merengguh tubuh ku dan memapahnya dengan perlahan.

"Matsuri-chan, kau kenapa?" Yukata bergegas menghampiri kami sambil membawa barang-barang belanjaannya.

"Eeh, Aku hanya terkilir saja kok Yukata-chan." balasku dengan sedikit senyuman untuk membuatnya tenang sebelum kemudian mata nya terbelalak kala menyadari bahwa pemuda dengan nama Gaara itu menopang tubuh ku.

"Naruhodo, cepat bawa Matsuri-chan ke mobilku." Ucap Yukata yang sepertinya mengerti dengan situasi saat itu. Gaara hanya mengangguk seraya mengikuti Yukata. Dapat ku sadari bahwa orang-orang di sekitar kami terus memperhatikan tanpa henti. Namun aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang walaupun rasanya sangat susah..

"Gaara begitu menakjubkan.. pembawaannya yang tenang dan tidak mempedulikan bahwa kami kini menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang semakin membuatku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum memandanginya.

Aku mencoba mengeratkan pelukan, dan memejamkan mata dalam rengkuhan jemarinya.

Sampai pada akhirnya, aku merasa sedikit sedih karena kami sudah sampai tepat di depan mobil Yukata. Oh Kami-sama.. andai saja aku punya jam waktu! aku akan menghentikan waktu yang sedang ku lalui sekarang ini..

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya. Maaf ya teman ku ini merepotkanmu."

"Tak masalah, oia ini boneka pandanya." Katanya memberikan padaku Boneka Panda dari jendela mobil. "Terimakasih banyak..". Aku hanya dapat tersenyum sambil meraih boneka panda yang entah kapan tlah ada di tangannya ketika aku terkilir tadi.

"Oke Guys, pacarannya nanti saja, waktunya pulang." Timpal Yukata sambil tertawa kecil menggoda. "Siapa yang pacaran.?" Ucapku langsung mendaratkan cubitan ke Yukata. "Gaara-sama, boleh kan Aku panggil Gaara-sama? Sampai bertemu lagi ya." "Hati-hati dijalan." Kata Gaara sembari melambaikan tangannya. Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung di omeli habis-habisan. Rasa sakit kembali menyerang kala Chiyo baa-sama mengurut kaki ku. Yukata segera berpamitan untuk pulang dan berjanji besok akan kembali datang untuk menemani ku. Ku baringkan tubuhku di kasur sebelum kemudian ku raih boneka panda yang sangat berarti itu. "Mulai sekarang namamu Sabaku." Ucapku sambil memeluk boneka panda yang segera menjadi kesayanganku itu. "Oyasumi Sabaku." Sebuah ciuman kecil mendarat di kening Sabaku dengan lembut.

END MATSURI POV "

Tadaima Yashamaru-san." Sesosok pria memasukki rumahnya yang cukup sederhana itu.

"Okaeri Gaara-kun, oia aku mau mengenalkan seseorang padamu". Orang yang akhrab dipanggil dengan nama Yashamaru itu tampak begitu takut untuk menyebutkan identitas tamu mereka malam itu. Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria dari balik kelambu memeluk Gaara dengan erat. "Onii-san, Aitakatta yo!."

"Onii-san?" Gaara bingung karena seingatnya dia tidak punya kakak maupun adik. To Be Continue...

A/N : huaaah, akhirnya chapter 1 yg pendek ini selesai juga.. Gomen ya kalo aku buat mata senpai sakit karena baca ff aku yang pertama ini.. Gomenasai u,u *tutupin muka pake kardus* oia, aku suka banget Pair Gaara sama Matsuri. Yukata itu temennya matsuri yg rambut panjang tuh.. *sok ngajarin* terus juga pen name "pasir kehidupan" aku ambil dari ibunya gaara. Karena, pasir yg ada di gaara bukanlah punya Shukaku, pasir itu hidup dan otomatis melindungi Gaara ketika bahaya. Seperti orang tua yang selalu melindungi Anaknya ^w^) minta saran dan masukannya dong, jangan lupa review ya.. Buat Silent Reader juga arigatou yg udah nekat baca Jaa Matta na.


End file.
